恋 は 盲 目 xx
by K i s s M ii
Summary: ONCE UPON A TIME, he had been her classmate, friend, possibly her childhood crush, but not her everything- Because he was the one who took everything away. Now, they are reborn without ever dying, all past ties recovered and remade anew. SasukexOC
1. Prologue

******恋は盲目** - L o v e i s B l i n d .  


_**P**__ r o l o g u e __**;;**_

-

Naruto © Kishimoto

-

It was dark, black stretching tirelessly in every direction- there were no shadows, but only because _there was no light _to cast the shadows. It was suffocating, casting a feeling like the whole world was caving in on you, and she found herself struggling to breath. The past came rushing back to her, dimmed, hazy images playing in her mind, dream-like in essence. Blood, searing pain, cries; her chest tightened as the uncomfortable memories resurfaced. How long had it been? A day? A month? A year?

The screams still rang in her ears, but the silence that followed was even more deafening. She recalled numbly.

"Yuu."

Somebody was calling her, pulling her back to reality once more. The voice clicked in her mind within the tenth of a second- comforting and reassuring- had she not known whom it belonged to. Provided it was deeper than before, from what she remembered, but the same dull undertone was ever so present. He was unchanged, uncaring as ever.

When they were still children, undoubtedly, he did care; contain feelings. When they spent entire afternoons at the park, feet connected to short, five year old legs, barely skimming the edge of the pond water as they sat on the dock, he had been smiling. She remembered. When she ate his strawberry ice-cream, because he spent too long in the restroom and it was going to melt anyways, he had yelled at her, and called her a 'bad friend'. She remembered. When his parents were killed, he had cried. She remembered.

But even after that, he still yelled, and cried, and smiled or smirked, although possibly a bit less, day by day. He had been her ally when they played ninja, her indignant and quite unwilling duck- when they played house, her classmate- when they finally became Academy students, her teammate- on the rare occasions when they went on missions together, her friend, her childhood crush- possibly, but…

Not her everything.

Because he was the one who took her everything away.

The invisible bands tightened further as footsteps approached steadily and calmly, but she said nothing. Through the thick darkness she could hear a crinkle of clothes as he shifted slightly.

His voice came again, this time closer than before, directly in front of her. "Yuu."

-

Sasuke Uchiha let out a silent sigh as the girl sitting before him continued to indignantly pretend he didn't exist, or rather, wasn't right in front of her. Somewhere deep inside his conscience, he knew that _one day_ he would live to regret that she_ didn't_ pretend he didn't exist altogether, but brushed it aside for now.

"Yuu," He repeated, yielding faint results this time, after a pregnant pause, as she gently nodded, and flashed him a quiet smile, misdirected as it was.

"_Gomen ne_, do I know you?" Her voice was soft, light, as if she wasn't really waiting for an answer at all.

_Hollow_ was the word that slipped into mind immediately and his breath caught as even he wasn't sure how to answer. Her unseeing eyes looked straight ahead at his chest, emotionlessly. The scar that sat directly between both eyes -made by his kunai nearly three years back- marred her pure, milky skin. Perfect lips curled simply upwards in the corners, but held no meaning. Supposedly, it was a smile. She was so… different.

But he _let it go_. With a shake of his head, Uchiha Sasuke let the human part of her go, as he did with many other things. He needed her for power, and their past ties did not contribute to his strides.

So, he turned away silently, no longer physically capable of seeing her tears that unconsciously trickled out of her dark, dark raven eyes.

"Let's go."

-

But a prologue ;) Criticism is appreciated, r & r . 0 .

- K i s s


	2. Remains

Ch.2 - Remains.

-

"Go? _Where_?" She barked a laugh. The thought of it was obscene, but before she had the chance to mention that she'd rather die than follow, he had slung her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, and she could only indignantly yell as he carried her off.

Sometime during the ride, she must've drifted off to sleep, only to awaken as a particularly violent jerk brought her to her senses of the uncomfortable cramp in her stomach. Peacefully, from somewhere above her head, birds called to one another in what she could only assume to be the treetops, considering the rustle of leaves and the fluttering sound of retreating wings as Sasuke continued to advance further through the undergrowth, taking heavy steps.

'_Is_ it Sasuke? He sounds like an elephant…'

"Yada yada, Sasuke. You sound like an elephant. You're going to give our position away~" A lazy voice drawled, cutting into her thoughts and she subconsciously jerked in surprise, the shoulder underneath her also jumping slightly as she did so. Unceremoniously, she fell off, and the same voice laughed hysterically. "Why, who's this?"

"Na-Nani?" She stuttered, backing up on her hands and knees as footsteps approached. Something solid bumped into her back, and she gladly pressed against it, narrowing her eyes into the darkness.

"Scared little thing…" The voice was male, slightly sarcastic, and directly at eyelevel, wherever the speaker was.

-

Tiredly, Sasuke moved away from the terrified girl and the fast approaching, sharp-toothed male, untangling his legs from her grasp. "30 degrees to your left," He said back over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on her questioning movements until she swung her head in the said direction, now properly facing Suigetsu. He grinned at her and she blinked blindly back at him.

Reassured for the most part that Suigetsu wouldn't eat her alive, the raven haired male irritably turned back to his futon, violently brushing off a few stray leaves that had settled on the covers during his absence. The entire ordeal with Orochimaru had left him drained, regardless of how he looked on the surface, and carrying Yuu from the Sannin's North Headquarters on shoulder to the forest they had set their first night's camp in didn't help by much. Resignedly he lowered himself onto the makeshift bed, closing his eyes… rest…

"She's blind..!"

He opened one eye to catch Karin looking back and forth from him to Yuu, who was busy 'conversing' with Suigetsu, although she still looked slightly terrified, in a silly way, staring off in the wrong direction. The redhead arched an eyebrow, obviously less amused by her presence than the water nin was. Behind Karin, Juugo also intently eyed him, although his concerns and questions remained unvoiced.

"Aa," He said simply, although her eyebrow simply rose further, prodding him for more answers. "She specializes in genjutsu. Sufficient with weapons, preferably kantanas and other long swords, although… both are obviously out of the question until she regains some of her sight, or learns to fight without it."

Sasuke's eyes closed again, alongside with his mouth, done with his explanation, but he heard Karin snort. He shifted lightly. Unwillingly, she fell silent as he cast her a pointed look for the briefest of seconds. There was more to Yuu than just that. Both parties understood that no Genjutsu could ever outdo the sharingan, and no one's abilities with the sword exceeded those of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

From nearby, their conversation carried on as usual,

"…_So what's your name? I'm Suigetsu~_"

"…_Ah. Yuu. Watashiwo Inoue Yuu des_."

Even from behind closed eyelids, the Uchiha could tell that the redheaded scientist had figured everything out, her eyes bearing into his still form with a newfound understanding of his plans.

-

He awoke to the smell of something burning, blood, and angry yelling.

"Put it out Suigetsu!"

"Are you crazy?! You're the one that made it!" Suigetsu accused, "You go put it ou- _oww_! **JESUS WOMAN**." Irritably opening his eyes, the Uchiha was less than amused to find near all of the campsite engulfed by large flames, Suigetsu flat on his back, hand paused over his head in a protective manner. Karin stood over him, frying pan raised over her head like a murder weapon, blinking sheepishly at the look she received.

"_Nani_?" Yuu cut through the sudden silence, almost literally as a small chef's knife hung innocently by her side, a block of tofu in her other hand. Juugo stood beside her, looking from the murderous pair to the murderous Uchiha. He offered a small smile in apology, and quickly trampled a patch of burning grass nearby. Twitching, Sasuke stood, prying both knife and pan from the females.

"Suigetsu, put the fire out. Just _what_ were you three doing?"

"Teaching her how to cook…"

"Learning how to cook…" Yuu piped.

Suigetsu yelled his answer over the hiss of the steam, annoyance seeping through despite the excess noise. "_Being cooked._"

His arched eyebrow twitched slightly, and he took the tofu from Yuu, wincing as it slid slimily into his palm. Putting the collected cooking utensils into action, the Uchiha began to cook.

The rest of the camp was eerily silent, the tension only broken once more by Yuu's "Nani?"

"Nothing!" He snapped, irritated as he crouched over the frying tofu. To his discreet satisfaction, the hanging mouths snapped shut with simultaneous clicks. Tilting his head back, Sasuke looked up to study the dim, faint orange and gorgeous purple sky, tinted slightly gray from the smoke residue of their earlier attempts to cook. "What time is it? Afternoon?" He ventured.

"Hai," Karin replied, taking the pan from him. Although unvoiced, Sasuke gratefully handed it over and sat next to Juugo.

"When will we move out?" The large, redheaded male asked.

Sasuke absently watched Karin busily move about the camp, and then shifted his eyes to Yuu, who cautiously stepped about, her hands held out in front of her. Suigetsu mocked her, stalking behind her in a mimicking way. "Tonight," He decided.

-

"Come," Yuu heard him call, irritation stinging his voice. Was it her or was it further away than the last time he'd beckoned her like a dog? As the journey began several hours back, he had most _kindly_ graced her with the_ treat_ of riding on his shoulder, but once they moved past the wooded areas of the surrounding forests, Sasuke had immediately set her down. They had split with the rest of Hebi from there, but she had firm orders to stay with the Uchiha, a near impossible task considering her inability to, and his lack of assistance. With a more than colorful exclamation that scared off the early morning song birds by the roadside, Yuu fell flat on her face, again.

His far off footsteps halted for only a second to give way to his stupid call, again. "Come." She snarled back at him, at the end of her wits, as well as patience.

Walking without sight, or rather, more bluntly put, doing anything without her sight was a terrifying experience. There was no left, or right. No up or down. No nothing. Miles and miles in every direction, there was a rolling black. A… tangible black, almost, as she'd romantically dubbed it. Although it was far from the sexy, silky name. It was a lackluster dream she couldn't awaken from, void of any expression or landmark. It was an… an endless sleep, only… conscious, and filled the ordinary world with danger. Years and years of warnings from her mother about not touching knives, or not playing with fire came back and made her jump even at the bluntest of unexpected items or heat her fingers came in contact with. Of course, those warnings once buried deep in her subconsciousness also brought back other memories and feelings, ones that she remembered last, and most clearly. Halcyon days, one could dub them, but they were memories alone thanks to-

"Did you not hear me?" His voice was closer this time, although still slightly distant as she angrily got to her feet, fatigued. Her temper scorched.

"I heard," she said, "Did _you _not _see me_ on the ground?"

"_I_ saw." Sasuke replied in an lackluster monotone. "…_Where are you going_?"

_Asshole_. Yuu had already begun to storm off in her own direction, and while both parties doubted that she actually knew what direction she was heading in, Yuu did have a destination in mind. She paused to sneer back at him over her shoulder, "Does _that _concern_ you_?"

It took him only a second to fit two and two together, and the Uchiha arched an unseen eyebrow. "Your parents-"

"_Are gone_." She finished for him, still continuing on her way. Sasuke swiftly stepped in front of her with grace, stopping her advances with his arm effortlessly.

"Let's go then."

Surprisingly enough, her raven eyes locked onto his, and her lips curled upward in unpleasant scorn, "Just what, makes you _possibly_ think that I would rather go with you than to return to my previous life? Or whatever that remains of it?"

"There are no remains, you have nothing left in Konohagakure," he replied simply. Stating a fact.

"_Thank you_, for that," She replied sarcastically.

-

There was really no way to respond to it. What she said was the full truth, but if he agreed, she would have snapped. If he disagreed, she would have snapped. Either way, she would have lost her mind altogether, and now, without her sight, Yuu couldn't afford to lose anything else. Or… rather, _he _couldn't afford to have _her_ lose anything else.

"Aa." He murmured intelligently. Smart.

He had been so caught up dealing with Yuu that only now, as she took her leave again, did he notice a third and fourth presence. "Come out."

"So you're Sasuke-kun, huh?~ Wow… You look a lot like Itachi-san..!" The voice made his stomach lurch, similar to the effect Kabuto had on him, and Sasuke could tell that Yuu felt the same way as she stopped stiffly in mid-step, 'looking' back over her shoulder.

And then a light _woosh_. Sasuke didn't need to ask to know who it was. Immediately he sprung into action, pulling Yuu away into the trees as the area they previously stood in exploded. Clasping a hand over her mouth, he could only command, "Stay here," before leaving her there and praying that she would, for once, listen to him.

-

She flinched, hands instinctively shielding over her head as more and more sharp, burning splinters blew off of the surrounding trees with each explosion. She felt helpless, more so for herself than for Sasuke as he was engaged in battle and her mind was bent only on leaving. Escaping, so she'd put it. It made it sound less… treacherous, to leave him in the middle of battle.

Before Yuu had a chance to do anything however, the dirty, sugar-coated voice from earlier returned, accompanied by a hand settled firmly on her shoulder. It sent shudders down her spine.

-

A strangled cry. From somewhere within the booms of the explosives, he, in mid-lunge, picked out a choked plea for help. From the trees.

"Sasuke…!"


End file.
